Pandemonius
Pandemonius is the first boss of the Mana Tombs in Auchindoun. He appears to be a gigantic armor-plated Voidwalker. General Information *Level (Normal): 66 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Demon Attacks and Abilities *'Melee': Deals entirely shadow damage, meaning shadow protection is very helpful. *'Void Blast': Deals ~1.5k Shadow Damage + knockback(can be fully/partially resisted)every sec to everyone within ~30 yards radius for around 5 sec. It is important to note that the tank will get hit multiple times if the tank is backed by a wall. The ability isn't avoidable through LOS. *'Shadow Shield': Reflects all spells cast on him and deals 800-1000 damage to melee attackers. (tooltip says 200 but it's alot more). His body will glow green (similar to ZG priests when they are immune to magic), at this time all DPS melee must back away or be hit for 750+ each tick. Spells that started casting before the Shield goes up will not be reflected; this also apply to the damage over time spells (dots) which were applied before the Shield was activated. Strategy *Tank in center of room. Put your back to the big hunk of stone in the middle as the boss does a knockback. It is also advisable to have your healer secure himself behind a wall or object so they don't get knocked so far back they can't reach the tank in time to heal. *When Shadow Shield (the YELLOW BUBBLE) is active, all spells will be reflected back at the caster. Additionally all melee attacks cause 750 damage to the attacker. This shield does not remove the magical effects already applied (dots, etc). *He will shoot a volley of shadow bolts (Void Blast) out towards the raid. Frost mages can Ice Block out of this. 63+ Warriors can magic reflect this damage back to him. He will rear back a bit and expand his arms right before he volleys. *Tank with Shadow pot and some SR gear is a nice help. *All the damage he causes is shadowbased. Using Shadowresist-gear from Stratholme is better than blue tanking gear from Outland on this boss imo. Green Shadow-resist Plate can be bought pretty cheap at AH. At lvl 64 i could tank him, and be healed by a lvl 62 Shadowpriest. Shadowresist is you friend! *Keep the tank up, but don't let the dps die, as that will significantly increase the duration of the fight and the likelyhood of failure. *If tank dies the fight is not lost. If you have some ranged DPS up you can kite him around the room long enough to dps down 10k life at minimum. This guy is very difficult in comparison to the other 2 bosses. Shadow resist will make this a cake walk. Note : This boss/instance seems much easyer with a feral druid tanking, and instead of using casters for this boss a hunter or even 2 can dps all the time without getting the reflect(not sure on arcane shot). even if they pull aggro that gives the druid a chance to change form innervate the healer and then regain aggro. this has worked twice so far for me. (hunter druid (disc/holy) priest (shadow) priest warlock) Loot * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6453 requires zone-PvP buff External Links *Thottbot (beta) *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGVZSrcI5Ks *AmpWoW Map Location - Strategy - Videos Category:Voidwalkers Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun